Us
by nada1505
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic KyuSung debuted author! Udah berkali2 bkin tapi gagal selesai terus! . ok... just read the summary.. Yesung tak pernah percaya bahwa ia adalah gay, dan itu semua karena seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mencampakkan namja itu, namun saat ini takdir mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bersatu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? doain bisa update 1x1 week!
1. Chapter 1

Us

Cast:

Korean boyband member

Pairing:

Kyusung as main

Other as side

Rated : T, M

Chapter 1 : Miracle In December

"Cinta adalah sebuah kata dengan banyak arti." - anonymous -

Dengung suara pelanggan yang sedang mengobrol, samar-samar menyusup masuk ke indera pendengaran Kim Yesung. Di dalam ruang istirahat khusus staff yang kini ia diami, namja dengan mata sipit dan rambut pirang sebahu itu nampak tengah terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil berbaring di satu-satunya sofa panjang disitu. Bahkan kebisingan yang berasal dari meja counter yang hanya dibatasi oleh tembok dari sisi lain itu tak bisa menggagunya barang sedikitpun. Tatapannya lurus ke langit-langit ruangan, dan menerawang.

Flashback

"Yesung-ah, kau namja. Dan kau tahu kan kalau kau itu namja yeppeo? Tidakkah itu aneh? Sama halnya seperti Bummie, Wookie, Zelo, Luhan, dan teman-teman kita yang lain, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namja uke. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa kau memag ditakdirkan untuk menjadi gay? Pikirkanlah!" Ucap Siwon lembut sambil menepuk pundak Yesung pelan.

Yesung hanya diam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu,

"Mungkin kau benar Wonnie-ah. Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi namjachinguku? Kau kan tau tidak semua namja itu gay!" Balasnya sambil menatap Siwon sendu.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan surai pirang Yesung.

"Jadikan itu sebagai permintaanmu di malam natal besok. Percayalah akan mitos 'Miracle In December' itu. Aku mempercayainya karena telah mengalaminya dengan Kibum." Jawab namja Choi itu, lalu beranjak pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Yesung yang termenung sendiri.

Flashback off

Yesung mengehela nafas saat teringat perkataan Siwon tadi siang. Dalam pikirannya, kembali terngiang mitos 'Miracle In December' itu, lalu menggumamkannya.

"Miracle In December, saat salju turun di malam natal, tepat jam 12 tengah malam, bersama turunnya salju, ucapkanlah permohonanmu, dan para dewa akan mengabulkannya."

Entah mengapa, saat mengucapkannya, ada perasaan sesak dalam dadanya, dan tanpa terasa, air mata sebening embun miliknya terjatuh. Yesung sadar, ia membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupnya, bukan seseorang seperti Siwon dan yang lainnya, bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai seorang yang lain, yang spesial baginya, ya, sekarang ia sadar, ia memang gay, dan bukan namja normal.

Dihapusnya perlahan air mata itu, dan beranjak dari situ, mengambil kunci mobil yang dibelikan Siwon sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, lalu menuju mobil sport merah yang diparkirnya di belakang café tempatnya bekerja, dan mengendarainya pulang ke apartmentnya.

_Us_

Yesung sampai di apartmentnya, kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit. Namja manis itu lalu masuk dan menuju kamar tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size itu. Ia lalu kembali bangkit berdiri, dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, sedang mencari-cari baju yang bagus untuk dikenakannya besok saat malam natal saat sebuah foto terjatuh dari salah satu tumpukan baju itu. Ia mengambilnya dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa orang di dalam foto itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya dan tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh lagi. Lalu lagu itu mengalun kembali di pikirannya.

' Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda

Deulliji anheun neol deureuryeo aesseuda.' (Mencoba menemukanmu, yang tak dapat kulihat lagi... Mencoba mendengarmu, yang tak dapat kudengar lagi...)

Dan ia teringat masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun.

Flash back on

1 tahun yang lalu...

"Yesung-hyung, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap matahari senja sore itu.

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan , Kyu. Untuk apa kau minta ijinku?" Balas Yesung sambil mengacak surai brunette milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Tapi hyung tak boleh marah, ne?"

Yesung mengernyit, namun sejurus kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Yesung. Namja itu tak menatap Yesung saat mengatakannya, melainkan melihat ke arah matahari yang sudah separuh tenggelam.

Yesung terhenyak saat mendengarnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu itu tak ada gunanya kan, Kyu? Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada namja. Aku bukan gay." Balasnya pelan, takut menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu apa jawaban Yesung, tapi namja itu tetap mengatakannya. Ia merasakan saat kedua matanya memanas, dan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran halus yang kini telah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Sementara Yesung sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun, tahu betul jika namja itu menangis. Menangis untuknya, menangis karenanya, dan rasa sesak itu datang lagi, kali ini malah menusuk-nusuk hatinya, seolah-olah ingin membuat hati rapuhnya menjadi berdarah dan mati. Membunuhnya lewat namja disampingnya ini.

Flashback off

Yesung jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil memeluk foto Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"Hiks, Kyu mianhae. Nado saranghae. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar di sela tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, setelah itu, aku tak lagi bisa melihatmu, mendengarmu, tapi salahkah aku jika sekarang aku menginginkanmu kembali? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bohong waktu itu, hiks. Jebal, kembalilah! Cho Kyuhyun!" Racaunya lagi sambil memeluk foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum di dadanya semakin erat.

Akhirnya, lama kelamaan, Yesung jatuh tertidur ketika ia lelah menangis.

24 Desember, 18.00

"Yesung hyung, aku akan pergi. Aku tak tahu kapan aku kembali, tapi kuharap kau mau menungguku. Mungkin ini tak penting bagimu, tapi penting bagiku." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah air matanya berhenti.

Yesung terkejut, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Kapan kau berangkat, Kyu?" Tanyanya sambil meminum coke di tangannya.

"Jam 1 subuh." Jawab namja itu singkat, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Jaga dirimu, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yesung mengangguk, menatap datar punggung Kyuhyun, yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

21.00 KST

Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi, namja itu lalu memakai baju yang sudah disediakan untuknya yang terletak di atas kasur, dan melihat jam. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia menuju ruang makan, dan memakan makam malamnya dengan tenang, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, dan membaca buku untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tepat ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.30, ia segera bergegas menuju mobilnya, dan mengendarainya menuju bandara.

29 menit ia habiskan dalam perjalanan, lalu, secara tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truk besar menubruk mobilnya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa menghindar. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya terlempar jauh dari mobilnya, dan membentur sesuatu yang keras. Lalu ia merasa sesuatu yang tajam seperti menusuk jantungnya. Dan disaat itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya Yesung dan mitos 'Miracle In December'. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam. Ia menghitung sampai 10, tepat saat jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, ia mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati dan secara ajaib, waktu seolah berhenti dan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan datang padanya. Ia tak merasakan sakit lagi, sehingga dijulurkannya tangannya menuju cahaya itu. Namun, sebuah suara hangat yang menenangkan membuatnya harus mengulaskan sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Kau belum bisa masuk kesini, ada sesuatu yang menahanmu. Wujudkan permohonanmu, baru setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu lagi dalam kedamaian. Waktumu hanya 2 tahun, dan aku akan memberimu teman untuk menemanimu." Kata suara itu. Lalu, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya suara itu, cahaya itu juga menghilang.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Ia terbangun dan menoleh. Ia masih di tempat yang sama, dan lebih terkejut saat melihat dirinya sendiri berlumuran darah dan dikerumuni orang banyak. Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dari situ.

Ia menoleh lagi untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menariknya. Seorang lelaki tampan dan tinggi, memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana panjang dan rambut sewarna madu dan sayap.

Kyuhyun membelalak saat melihat sayap besar di punggung pria itu.

"Nu-gu-se-yo?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Haissshh! Namaku Kim Jong Hae. Aku malaikat, dan yak! Aku 'teman' yang diberikan dewa Jung untukmu." Jawab orang atau lebih tepatnya malaikat bernama Kim Jong Hae itu.

"Waktumu 2 tahun untuk membuat namja itu, yang tadi kau sebut namanya dalam permohonanmu, siapa namanya tadi? Yesung? Yak! Itu dia, Yesung-ssi, untuk memintamu kembali padanya. Kalau bisa membuatnya memohon agar kau dikembalikan padanya, maka kau akan diberi waktu 1 bulan untuk mendapatkan penegasan darinya. Ia harus bilang 'saranghae' atau 'nado saranghae' padamu sebagai bentuk penegasan, lalu setelah itu, kau akan menjadi MALAIKAT! Garis bawahi itu! Dan baru boleh menjalin hubungan dengannya." Jelas Jong Hae panjang lebar pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya termangu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya -tanda bahwa namja itu mengerti-

Jong Hae lalu mengepakkan sayapnya menjauhi Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan namja itu.

"Yak Jong Hae-ssi! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang sambil melayang mendekati Jong Hae.

"Jalan-jalan. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke bumi. Aku mau coba ke paris. Byee. Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun-ssi, kau kan punya tugas, jadi mungkin lebih baik kau menemui Yesung-ssi sekarang. Ia tak bisa melihatmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa melihatnya sepuas hatimu kan? Sana pergilah!" Balas malaikat itu sambil lalu.

Kyuhyun hanya sempat mengangakan mulutnya, lalu pergi ke apartment Yesung.

Yesung terbangun dengan nafas menderu, peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh, dan air mata yang mengalir deras. Namja itu lalu menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Tak mungkin! Mustahil!?" Ujarnya parau.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun dan Jong Hae menatap Yesung. Namja Cho itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, sedangkan Jong Hae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan datar.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya. Saat itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, dan itu artinya Yesung telah tertidur kurang lebih 6 jam.

Kyuhyun menoleh untuk menatap Jong Hae. "Apa aku bisa menyentuh benda-benda?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Jong Hae yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari malaikat itu. Ia tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke meja belajar Yesung, tak jauh dari tempat Yesung terduduk. Namja itu mencari kertas dan bolpoin, lalu menulis sesuatu disana, bunyinya;

Dear Yesung,

Ini aku Kyuhyunnie-mu. Aku memang sudah meninggal, tapi aku selalu disampingmu. Sesuai seperti yang tadi kuberitahu dalam mimpimu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau hanya bisa menemuiku lewat mimpi. Aku hanya ingin tanya satu hal, apa kau mencintaiku? Tolong jawab dengan jujur, dan jawablah dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja.

Yesung tercekat saat melihat bolpoinnya bergerak-gerak dengan lincahnya di atas kertas itu. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat kertas itu melayang ke arahnya dan tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya, yang tentu sukses membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

Ia menengok ke sekeliling kamarnya, dalam hati menimang apa dia akan jujur atau tidak, namun akhirnya Angel dalam dirinya menang dan ia memilih jujur. Ia mengambil bolpoin yang kini tergeletak diatas meja lalu menuliskan hangeul 'ya' dibalik kertas itu, dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Lalu bolpoin itu bergerak-gerak lagi di depan matanya. Membentuk sebuah kalimat, yaitu; 'terima kasih'.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu mengambil sebuah buku kosong. Menuliskan sesuatu disana, isinya;

'Aku merindukanmu, Kyu!' Tulisnya.

'Aku tidak.' Balas Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa?' Yesung lagi.

'Karena aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari.' Lalu Kyuhyun.

Hahaha... aku sudah lebih lega sekarang. ,Yesung.

Baguslah. Aku bosan melihat tatapan mengenaskanmu itu, chagi.,Kyuhyun

Kau mengejekku, eoh? Kejam!, Yesung.

Ayo sudahi! Kau harus istirahat, chagiya. Aku akan memelukmu saat kau tidur. Good Night, have a nice dream.

Lalu percakapan tulis-menulis itu berakhir. Yesung tersenyum, dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Dalam hati ia berfikir, besok ia akan meminta agar Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Yesung baru akan menaikkan selimut, ketika selimut itu sudah naik dengan sendirinya dan menyelimutinya. Ia tidak kaget lagi. Ia tahu itu perbuatan Kyuhyun. Terlebih, selimut itu juga mengambang di belakangnya, tanda bahwa Kyuhyun menepati perkataannya, memeluk Yesung saat namja itu tertidur.

Jong Hae hanya melihat sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan senang yang sengaja ia sembunyikan. Ia lalu mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan meninggalkan mereka dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Yesung dengan baik, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Jong Hae sampai malaikat itu benar-benar pergi, lalu beralih menatap Yesung. Mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang, lalu menutup matanya, memasuki mimpi Yesung untuk menemui namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

-0o0-

Pagi itu Yesung bangun ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyusup masuk ke dalam dua manic caramelnya. Di depannya buku yang semalam digunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah Kyuhyun sudah terpampang dengan sebuah kalimat berbunyi; 'Sudah pagi, jangan malas, cloud! Ayo bangun! Nanti malam kan malam natal! Belilah baju yang bagus! Aku akan membantumu memilih! Kajja!'

Yesung tersenyum seraya meraih buku itu dan menuliskan balasan.

'Aku tahu ,Vil! Dasar Evil Mesum! Kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!' Balasnya disertai dengan kikikan yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membaca apa yang ditulis Yesung. Ia lalu mengambil bolpoin lain, lalu memegangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sekedar ingin menunjukkan dimana ia berada.

Tatapan Yesung mengikuti arah bolpoin itu dan terkejut saat bolpoin itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau curang, Kyu!" Katanya sambil berpura-pura sebal.

Lalu ia merasa seperti ada sebuah tangan yang mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut. Dan diam-diam ia tersenyum.

_Us_

Hari itu dilewati Yesung hanya dengan berbelanja dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memang tak bisa melihat namja itu, tapi ia tahu namja itu disana bersamanya, karena ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

Lalu pagi berganti siang, dan siang berganti malam, sampai saat itu tiba.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.59, dan Yesung sangat gugup. Akhirnya, ketika waktunya sudah dekat, ia menghitung sampai 10, setelah sebelumnya memejamkan mata, dan mengucapkan permohonannya dalam diam, di taman dekat apartmentnya, bersama dengan salju yang turun dan menempel di wajahnya.

Lalu sesuatu yang mendebarkan itu muncul saat ia membuka matanya. Sebuah tubuh yang dikenalnya dan dirindukannya, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Pekiknya senang, lalu menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Miracle In December itu nyata, kan?" Balas Kyuhyun dengan suara bass-nya yang selama ini sangat dirindukan Yesung.

Yesung merasa sangat bahagia. Rasa-rasanya air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan Kyuhyun-nya kembali. Dan ini memang MIRACLE!

"Tapi Yesung-" ekspresi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tak bisa ditebak dan berubah sendu.

"Wae, Kyu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku,"

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Us - Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Secret part 1

Cast and pairing :

Still same_

Rated : T

_Last Chapter_

"Tapi Yesung-" ekspresi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tak bisa ditebak dan berubah sendu.

"Wae, Kyu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku,"

-0o0-

"Aku kan tak bisa dilihat teman-temanmu, Chagi." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Yesung sayang.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Kyuhyun di pipi putihnya. Namja Kim itu lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Apa tak ada cara, Kyu agar kau terlihat?" Tanya Yesung sejurus kemudian.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir.

"Sepertinya ada." Jawabnya kemudian, "akan coba kutanyakan pada Jong Hae nanti." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi anggukan dari Yesung.

Malam semakin dingin karena white snow masih menghujani Seoul saat itu. Yesung merasakan hal itu, bahkan, maski tubuh rampingnya telah ditutupi dengan mantel tebal, dan dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Bahkan, rasanya kini sudah mulai menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kegelisahan Yesung, karena ikatan takdir yang telah terjalin diantara mereka.

'Masih sama.' Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Yesung kembali ke apartment namja itu untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yesung tak pernah berhenti memeluk Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Sepertinya kedua namja yang baru bersatu itu tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Lalu,

"Yesung, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Yesung, dan menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya di pipi namja itu.

Yesung balik menatap Kyuhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Dahulu, sekarang, dan selamanya." Jawabnya tulus.

Mereka lalu berpelukan, dan sekali lagi Yesung melihat keajaiban di malam natal itu. Bulu-bulu sehalus sutera dan selembut kapas berjatuhan menaungi mereka berdua saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Yesung lembut. Sangat lembut, seolah-olah takut jika benda kenyal berwarna peach itu akan terluka.

"Kau telah menghancurkan lapisan pertama dari penghalangku untuk menjadi malaikat, Yesung. Gomawo. Saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Yesung.

"Aku akan menyimpan jawabannya untuk lain waktu, Kyu. Seminggu kan batasnya? Berarti masih ada kesempatan." katanya kemudian sambil mencolek hidung Kyuhyun dan berlari ke apartmentnya.

_Us_

Setelah Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung ke apartmentnya, Yesung langsung jatuh tertidur dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dalam tidurnya.

Setelah itu, malam berganti pagi. Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yesung lalu membangunkan namja itu.

"Chagiya, irreona. Palli." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Yesung lembut.

Yesung terbangun dan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum indah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu. Jja, kita makan." Ucap pemuda Cho itu lagi sambil menuntun Yesung ke meja makan.

"Umm, kau tidak makan,Kyu?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Yesung.

"Aniya. Aku kan hantu. Tidak makan juga tak apa-apa. Kau saja yang makan. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan seperti mayat hidup lagi. Aku sedih melihatnya, pabbo." Balasnya.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu duduk di meja makan dan memakan tteobeokki yang dimasak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Yesung sambil melihat namja itu makan. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di samping Yesung dan menatap namja itu.

"Yesung, kalau kau kutinggal sebentar tak mengapa kan? Aku harus menemui Jong Hae. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian yang sukses membuat Yesung tersedak.

"Mwo?" Balasnya kaget. "Aisshh, Kyu! Meolli gajima! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, babbo." Lanjutnya lagi, namun kini disertai dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Haishh.. Dasar cloud! Cengeng.. Hanya sebentar chagiya.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

"Benar ya cuma sebentar?" Balas Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun manja.

Namja Cho itu hanya membalas dengan tawa lebar dan anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu langsun menghilang dari hadapan Yesung untuk menemui Jong Hae.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut saat melihat Kyuhyun menghilang. Tahu pasti betapa menyebalkannya namja itu. Ia lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya dan setelah itu meninggalkannya. Kemudian, ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Siwon. Berbicara denga mimik serius dengan namja Choi itu lalu memutuskan sambungan telephonenya. Setelah itu, ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

_Us_

10 menit kemudian Yesung telah selesai. Namja itu lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kemeja berwarna putihnya dan memakai celana jeans panjang, menuju ruang tamu dan kemudian menyambar kunci mobil sport merahnya, keluar lalu mengunci apartmentnya, menuju mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya entah kemana.

Namja itu melewati jalanan Seoul, lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke distrik Gangnam, daerah elite di Seoul. Ia memacu mobilnya ke sebuah komplek perumahan, menuju sebuah rumah yag terletak agak ke atas bukit, rumah Choi Siwon, sahabatnya yang juga merupakan anak dari konglomerat Choi.

Begitu sampai di rumah Siwon, ia memarkir mobilnya di parkiran mobil, menguncinya, dan mematut dirinya di kaca mobil. Sebagai namja, ia juga ingin terlihat tampan dan berkharisma, apalagi di hadapan para uke. 'Masa bodoh dengan muka manis', begitu katanya dalam hati.

Ia melewati taman rumah keluarga Choi yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Siwon cs kecuali dirinya, tentu saja. Ia memasuki ruma besar dan mewah itu dengan gaya yang terkesan angkuh, namun tetap cool. Hampir semua pelayan di rumah Siwon adalah namja, dan hampir separuh lebih dari mereka yang berdecak kagum saat melihat Yesung lewat di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan mereka, Yesung langsung menuju ruang santai yang terletak di sebelah utara rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana itu. Ia sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah ini karena ia adalah sahabat Siwon dan sudah sering mampir ke rumah ini sejak Sekolah Menengah.

Siwon menyambutnya dengan hangat begitu ia masuk, begitupun dengan para uke yang ada disitu.

Saat masuk, ada atmosfer aneh yang Yesung rasakan. Suasananya begitu mencekam dan sangat menegangkan. Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia menemukan 20 misscall dari namja Choi itu, oleh sebab itu ia segera menelepon Siwon.

"Ada apa Siwon? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Lexter World?" Tanyanya was-was. Menurut Yesung, sepanjang pengetahuannya bertahun-tahun mengenal Siwon, namja itu tak akan meneleponnya sebanyak 20 kali jika bukan karena hal yang teramat sangat penting.

Kibum lalu maju dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas papyrus berwarna cokelat kusam pada Yesung. Yesung membaca isi kertas itu yang sudah ditranslate ke dalam bahasa korea oleh namja ber-IQ 138 itu. Ketika membaca, raut wajahnya tak menentu. Terkadang mata sipitnya yang bagai bulan sabit membelalak, terkadang juga alisnya bertautan.

Begitu selesai membacanya, Yesung menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kibum lagi, lalu dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah meja dari kayu jati dengan ukiran indah dan pasti harganya sangat mahal, retak dan terbelah dengan sendirinya.

Ryeowook menyadari bahwa Yesung, pimpinan mereka itu sedang marah besar. Bukan cuma namja manis itu, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu juga tahu.

Sementara Yesung asyik dengan aksi marahnya yang membuat meja itu kini perlahan lahan terlalap oleh api, Siwon meratapi nasib mejanya dan menggumam. "Yah, ludes 120 juta deh." Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Yesung. Ia hanya nyengir kuda sebagai permintaan maaf pada Yesung, lalu memilih duduj di samping Kibum sambil masih meratapi nasib meja antiknya yang kini telah menjadi abu. Dan apinya? Hilang bagai di telan bumi.

Yesung lalu berjalan menuju meja di depan teman-teman atau lebih tepatnya anggota perkumpulannya. Namja itu lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita menjadi pelindung kebanggaan bangsa Lexter! Bagaimana mungkin hanya menjaga cecunguk macam Kim Hee Chul seperti itu saja sulit?! Dasar bodoh! Tidak berguna! Sampah! Mana bukti bahwa kalian adalah dark guardian? Tugas sekecil itu saja tak becus? Tolol!" Omelnya sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dan menusuk hati.

"Yesung, ini tak semudah yang kau pikir! Kim Hee Chul itu licik! Dia itu namja nyentrik yang licik seperti ular! Kau juga tahu kan kalau dia itu salah satu dari pangeran Lexter yang terbuang? Mungkin saja ia sudah merencanakan semuanya!" Ucap Siwon, berusaha meredakan amarah Yesung.

Yesung mendelik menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Namja itu lalu duduk di samping Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyung, mau kuambilkan minum?" Tanya Ryeowook yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Yesung.

Namja itu baru akan keluar pintu saat tiba-tiba Yesung memanggilnya.

"Wookie!"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Darah, ya? Singa gunung saja." Ucapnya kemudian yang sukses membuat seluruh anggota-anggotanya membelalak terkejut tak terkecuali Siwon. Juga, sambil mengucapkan itu, Yesung menunjukkan kedua tarin putih bagaikan pualamnya pada Ryeowook.

-0-

2 tahun lalu

"Apa anda Kim Jong Woon?" Seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap dan terkesan mahal menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura.

"Ya saya sendiri." Jawab Yesung datar. Tahu betul siapa pria dihadapannya ini.

Lee Hyuk Jae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Master Lee mengatakan pada saya bahwa penolakan anda terhadap Cho Kyuhyun-ssi dianggap sebagai jawaban anda terhadap penawaran kami, yaitu 'ya'. Apa boleh Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan taring-taring pualamnya.

Yesung hanya mendelik datar lalu menurunkan kerah bajunya, memberi ruang bagi Eunhyuk untuk menggigitnya dan mengubahnya menjadi vampire untuk selamanya.

Eunhyuk menelan air liurnya saat melihat saat melihat leher putih dan mulus Yesung. Ia lalu menggigit leher itu dan menghisap sedikit darahnya, dan kembali menjauhkan kepalanya.

Yesung menggigit giginya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit terhadap reaksi racun vampire yang baru diberikan Eunhyuk pada namja itu. Ia terus melakukan hal itu sampai transformasinya telah sempurna, lalu menatap Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Silahkan ikuti saya. Anda akan dilatih, lalu diangkat menjadi pemimpin Dark Guardian Varsschhe divisi 3." Jawabnya lalu melesat cepat ke arah utara yang kemudian diikuti Yesung.

-0-

Yesung menunggu darah yang tadi dimintanya pada Ryeowook yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit karena kecepatan dan kehebatan Ryeowook soal berburu mangsa.

Yesung lalu meminum darah itu dan kembali berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Baginya, darah seperti itu seperti wine yang hanya berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon kemudian saat dilihatnya Yesung sudah kembali tenang.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Balas Yesung kemudian sambil menghabiskan darah singa gunungnya.

Sementara itu, dibalik jendela-jendela dan tembok yang menaungi mereka, sebuah seringai ganas dan licik mengintai mereka.

"Hihi. Kau pikir bisa menangkapku, eoh, Yesung-ssi? Tak akan pernah sampai kapanpun!" Kata seseorang itu.

_To Be Continued_

Kyaaaa... akhirnya selesai.. sorry for typos.. alur kecepetan dsb.. ini updatenya udah buru2! Selesai les nyanyi langsung capcus dehh.. semoga suka ya chingu~ *bow* gomawo reviewnya~~ saranghae kyusung!


	3. Chapter 3

Us - Chapter 3

Secret part 2

Cast :

_Still Same_

Rated : M

A little word from author...

Kyaaaa . akhirnya ratednya mulai naik sejak chapter ini chingu~~ buat yg msh penasaran dan bingung sama ceritanya, baca terus aja ya... tp kalo mau lbh jelasnya, nanti kalo udh selesai dan masih ada chingu yg nggak ngerti, author bakal bikin sequelnya... tp menjawab pertanyaan chingu, jd yeye itu vampire... dia nolak kyuhyun di masa lalu karena itu adl syarat agar dia bisa jadi vampire.. yaitu dia nggak boleh punya pacar dulu.. tp klo udh jd vampire, yeye blh punya pacar... oke deh gausah lama2.. check it out aja ne ;)...

Heechul menyulut rokok seraya memandang keluar jendela ditemani pelayan pribadinya, Robert Pattinson. Beberapa waktu lalu ia baru tiba di rumah besarnya di korea setelah memata-matai rumah Choi Siwon. Ketika memandang langit biru dan pergerakan awan yang tampak sangat jelas terlihat di matanya, pikirannya melayang jauh ke seribu tahun lalu saat seorang namja bernama Hangeng meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Namja bermarga Tan itu juga memberikannya sebuah surat.

Saat mengingat momen terakhirnya bersama Hangeng, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal dan ia menggemeletukkan gigi putihnya kuat-kuat.

"Heechul-ssi, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Robert saat melihat dan menyadari raut wajah Heechul.

"Nan gwaenchanha, Robert. Kau boleh pergi. Kau butuh istirahat." Ujarnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Robert.

Begitu Robert pergi, Heechul membuka kertas yang sedari tadi diremasnya hingga kini sudah tak berbentuk. Ia membaca isinya berulangkali hingga air matanya terjatuh.

Dear Heechul,

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Kupikir aku bisa melupakan Yesung dan mencintaimu. Tapi aku salah, bagiku Yesung adalah the only one dalam hidupku. Meski ia tak mencintaiku. Mungkin mereka benar jika mengatakan aku gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai manusia yang sama sekali tak pernah kulihat, kusentuh, kuraba, dan nyata? Tapi mungkin itulah takdir. Lagipula, Yesung baru akan hidup 900 tahun lagi kurang lebih. Tapi aku telah berjanji untuk mengabdikan hidupku untuk menunggu dan mencarinya. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae.

Hangeng

Heechul kembali meremas kertas itu. Kini, rasa bencinya pada Yesung kian menguat dan ia bersumpah akan membunuh namja sok manly itu. Ia telah membunuh Kyuhyun, namja yang dicintai Yesung, maka sekarang ia akan membunuh Yesung. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika itu akan membunuhnya juga. Yang penting rasa bencinya terbalas.

Ia lalu menghela nafas dan mematikan rokoknya kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Dalam hati ia berfikir bagaimana cara untuk membunuh Yesung, yang konon adalah dark guardian yang paling sulit dibunuh.

-0o0-

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartment. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum pulang, membuatnya sedikit lega. Pasalnya, setelah ia minum darah tadi, masih ada sedikit sisa darah singa yang menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia segera ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisa darah itu lalu menyembunyikan taringnya yang sedikit mencuat dari dalam mulutnya.

Begitu selesai, namja manis itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia memegang dada dimana didalamnya bersarang jantungnya yang tak lagi berdetak. Ia sangat berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa merasakan detakan itu lagi meski hanya sesaat. Untuk sejenak, Yesung merindukan masa-masa dimana ia masih menjadi manusia. Tak terasa, rasa kantukpun menyerangnya dan ia jatuh tertidur.

_Us_

17.30 KST

Yesung terbangun saat mendengar suara dengkur hewan di dalam apartmentnya. Ia lalu mengikuti suara itu dan menemukan seekor serigala berbulu emas sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Ia terkejut, namun tanpa rasa takut mendekati hewan rupawan itu.

Saat ia mendekat, rupanya sang hewan juga mendengar dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap kedua manik caramel Yesung dalam dan penuh ketenangan. Sementara itu, Yesung juga balik menatap kedua manik obsidian serigala besar itu.

"Kyu?" Panggilnya, dan seketika serigala itu berubah menjadi Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut sambil mengelus rambut blonde Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniya. Aku hanya terkejut." Jawab namja itu jujur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau berubah menjadi serigala? Dan berbulu emas? Kau tahu itu terkesan aneh." Lanjut Yesung sambil semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung. "Itu untukmu, chagi. Kau bilang kau ingin aku terlihat oleh teman-temanmu, ya kan?" Balasnya lembut.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memanas saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan, dan sebuah desiran aneh memenuhi dirinya. Ia lalu duduk menghadap Kyuhyun dan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka seraya memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan cara lain. Bisakah?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu, chagi?" Balasnya heran.

"Setubuhi aku." Balas Yesung mantap, dan tanpa kegoyahan dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun terkejut, namun sejurus kemudian menampilkan senyum evil khasnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Yesung meremang seketika.

'Sepertinya aku telah membangunkan iblis yang tertidur. Aku jadi tak yakin ia cocok jadi malaikat nantinya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan iblis dalam tubuh malaikat.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hmm, uke-ku yang manis mulai nakal, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum evilnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Menginginkan hal seperti itu tak berarti aku nakal, kan? Seme-nya kan tetap kau, lagipula aku ingin kau yang memimpin bukan aku." Balas Yesung.

"Bisa jelaskan alasannya, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mulai menurunkan belaiannya dari kepala Yesung ke bagian-bagian sensitive namja itu.

Yesung terdiam. Pikirannya terbelah dua antara menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan menahan desahannya yang sepertinya bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Eunghh, Kyu. Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memutar tubuh Yesung sehingga namja itu kini bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia juga mulai mengecupi leher Yesung, dan meninggalkan kissmarknya disana.

"Aku ingin penjelasan Yesung." Ujarnya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Yesung berhasil membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Permintaan ku adalah agar kau menyetubuhi ku. Bukan sebaliknya, Kyu." Terangnya singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Ia tahu bahwa Yesung berusaha keras menahan desahannya saat berbicara barusan.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu sayang." Ucapnya singkat yang mampu membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun kini mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Dengan perlahan, ditempelkannya kedua benda kenyal itu, dan dilumatnya secara perlahan.

Yesung membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher namja tampan itu.

Baru beberapa saat saling melumat, Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Yesung. Membiarkan namja itu bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Dipandanginya wajah yang begitu memikat hatinya itu lekat-lekat, seolah-olah, ia bisa kehilangan emas itu kapan saja.

Yesung memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya intens. Pipinya merona hebat saat manik caramelnya bertemu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu lalu mengelus pipi Yesung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu chagi? Aku telah menantikan saat-saat ini begitu lama. Bagiku, kau adalah hal terindah yang ada di hidupku. Aku tak akan mau menukarmu dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi untuk memilikimu, meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku rela." Ujarnya dengan tatapan lembut dan sendu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah takut jika Yesung akan meninggalkannya.

Yesung membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan senyum pahit. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kyu. Aku tak akan sanggup bertahan jika kehilanganmu." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung. Dibelainya surai pirang namja itu dan dikecupinya berulangkali.

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Yesung, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Namja itu lalu meraih dagu Yesung dan mengecup bibir cherry itu lagi. Melumatnya perlahan, lalu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas dan menggoda.

Dan di sore hari itu, saat matahari terbenam, penyatuan antara kedua namja yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu terjadi.

_Us_

"Hmm, chagi. Sebenarnya selain menjadi serigala emas itu, ada saat lain dimana aku bisa dilihat teman-temanmu." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian setelah menyelesaikan sesi percintaannya dengan Yesung sambil memeluk namja yang kini berada di pelukannya itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung polos sambil membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung, berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh namja manis itu dalam-dalam.

"Ya, saat kita bercinta." Jawabnya kemudian.

Pipi Yesung merona mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ kau menggodaku, eoh?" Balas Yesung dengan nada manja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gembil Yesung lembut.

"Ani chagiya." Katanya, "apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan wajahnya dengan sendu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu ya?" Katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Namja bermarga Cho yang berstatus sebagai hantu itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mana tahu jika kau tidak menceritakannya?" Balasnya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, berpikir dua kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lalu tak lama kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku vampire." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tampak terkejut. Ia justru tersenyum dan mengacak surai blonde Yesung dengan sayang.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, chagi?" Tanyanya lembut.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun takut.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya balik, tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu mengecup bibir Yesung lembut.

"Aku tak akan pernah marah pada orang yang kucintai." Jawabnya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf."

"Gwaenchanha. Tak peduli apapun itu dirimu, kau tetaplah Yesung-ku yang manis." Kata Kyuhyun hangat.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo, Kyu." Ucapnya kemudian, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Nado saranghae." Balasnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok malaikat sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan raut sendu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke langit. Dan kemudian, KyuSung couple diselubungi oleh cahaya putih keemasan.

Satu lapisan penghalang Kyuhyun telah hancur, dan waktu baginya untuk menjadi malaikat semakin dekat.

Lalu malaikat itu pergi. Dalam benaknya mengalir kenangan bersama seorang namja yang baru belakangan ini disadarinya sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Bukan Yesung, tapi dia. Namja bermarga Kim yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya, Kim Heechul.

Malaikat itu -Kim Jong Dae- pergi melintasi Seoul, dalam hatinya berharap bisa menemukan Heechul lagi. Ia tahu ini salahnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengubah namanya dari 'Tan Hangeng' menjadi 'Kim Jong Dae'. Ia juga tahu yang membunuh Kyuhyun adalah Heechul, makanya ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga roh Kyuhyun dan menyatukannya dengan Yesung. Ia telah menemukan Yesung setahun yang lalu, dan sadar bahwa Yesung telah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Sebagai malaikat, Hangeng tak mau menyakiti hati namja itu, jadi ia merelakan Yesung untuk Kyuhyun. Toh mereka memang jodoh. Ia hanya merasa menyesal sekarang, karena kesalahan masa lalunya, Heechulnya yang manis berubah menjadi jahat, dan ia berniat memperbaiki semuanya.

Beberapa saat lalu saat Kyuhyun menemuinya, ia dengan segenap keberanian menceritakan segala sesuatunya kepada Kyuhyun, dan diluar dugaannya, Kyuhyun tak tampak terkejut dan justru memberi namja itu masukan. Ia merasa sedikit ringan sekarang. Ia akan menemukan Heechul, Kyuhyun telah berjanji untuk membantunya lewat Yesung, dan ia mempercayai namja Cho itu. Ia lalu kembali ke kediaman rahasianya, Taman Seribu Sakura.

TBC...


End file.
